The Bet
by GlowBlade998
Summary: New World Spin off. In which Maya makes a bet with Alexei, and Alexei is certain he will win...too bad fate had other ideas...Very light Maya/Alexei and Noah/Brooke


**The Bet**

**Summary: In which Maya makes a bet with Alexei, and Alexei is certain he will win...too bad fate had other ideas...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsuno. Full stop. Not mine. If it was I'd make it 3 times crazier, and Ben 10, Harry Potter and Doctor Who would somehow appear. **

**This is based sometime in New World...not sure when. Basically goes by the "Timeline? What timeline?" thing...**

"I win!" Noah cried triumphantly. Brooke groaned and Maya laughed at her. Alexei, Trey and Charlemange were off to the side, and Trey held up a sign that said 7.5. Noah did a little dance on the spot. Maya rolled her eyes.

"You know, I could probably beat you and your windchime." she smirked, and Kaleidoscope, Noah's second Monsuno, let out an infuriated squawk.

"And I'd probably beat both of you with half a Monsuno." Alexei shrugged, giving them a bored look. Brooke huffed and folded her arms.

"Shove it Frizzy," she said darkly, frowning. The rippling scars down her neck and arms gave her an eerie look – but the pout kinda ruined it. "Sevizian would cower at the sight Featherlight's creepy face."

"Yeah – wait...bitch!" Maya whipped around and growled at Brooke. She gave a mocking wave and proceeded to challenge Noah to another round.

"That's right!" Maya yelled. "Go back to lover boy! Sheesh," she muttered as Brooke shot her a death glare. "Get a room."

Trey laughed, and Charlemange merely groaned and went back inside. Walis, Alexei's dog, trotted up and woofed happily, nudging Alexei's hand.

Maya watched the exchange with a cunning look in her eye. She'd been wanting to battle Alexei for ages, just for fun, and she may have found a way to do so.

"Oi Valence." the short haired girl said, skipping up. "Wanna take a bet?"

Alexei raised an eyebrow, scratching his dog behind the ears and giving her a bored look. "Like...?"

"Battle me." she said simply. "You win you get to humiliate me, I win I get to humiliate you."

He rolled his eyes. "And why would I want to?"

"If you don't then I'll tidye your dog." she smiled, Alexei shot up and Walis whined.

"You wouldn't." he snarled, Sevizian's Core in his hand.

"I would." she grinned, holding up Featherlight's green Core. He looked between Walis, and her, before nodding.

"You're on."

"Remember!' Brooke yelled. Maya was on one side of the yard, while Alexei was on the other. "Murder us bad. It gives me more to clean. So if you're going to kill each other, please do so somewhere where we can sue!" and with that, she signaled for Noah to blow the whistle.

The reaction was immediate.

"Sevizian, _launch_!" Alexei yelled, throwing his black and yellow Core.

"Featherlight, launch!" Maya cried, green Core spinning.

Both Core's spun towards each other, meeting in the center with a satisfying clink. From the black and yellow Core emerged Sevizian, a giant black serpent, covered from heat to tail in shining blades. Bright yellow glowed from his eyes and striped in and out of the blades. He made an impressive sight.

From the green Core emerged Featherlight, the panther/hawk hybrid, wings raised in challenge and claws razor sharp. The Monsuno seemed to float on air.

Alexei wasted no time. He was certain he would win - this battle was one he certainly would never had taken up if his furry best friend's fur and pride was in jeopardy. "Sevizian, Ripblade!" he yelled.

The snake hissed, and with a mighty crack and a keening sound, glowing daggers were hurtling towards Featherlight.

"Windbreak!" Maya immediately called the order. Featherlight growled and raised her wings in front of her. The daggers seemed to pierce thick air, then suddenly seemed to fling back towards Sevizian. The Monsuno was hit by it's own attack, and lost several bars of health as a result.

"Now – Hurriclaw!" Maya yelled. Featherlight immediately jumped up and launched herself towards the inky snake, claws whirring and digging into the hard blade. Sevizian shrieked – he had little health left.

"No – Sevizian, Electric Bunker!" Alexei had never sounded so desperate. Now it wasn't only Walis's pride at stake. The snake gave off a crackle of electricity that sent Featherlight literally flying. Off to the side, Brooke was sharing around bags of popcorn, and even Charlemange came out to watch Alexei have his ass handed to him.

"It's good to see him actually losing." Trey commented idly as Featherlight attacked the poor snake again. Charlemange shrugged.

"He deserves it. All zose times I've zeen him vith zat zmug look is his face..." she muttered. Noah was actually videotaping this phenomenal loss – it certainly needed proof.

"And...there he goes!" Brooke cried triumphantly as Sevizian returned to his Core and Alexei dropped to his knees in shock and humiliation. Good thing too – Featherlight could only last 4 minutes out of her Core.

"This - " Trey began, a solemn note in his voice. "This is the first time Alexei 'Snakeyes' Valence has ever had his sorry ass handed to him." he paused. Then a grin slipped on his face. "I can't wait to see what she's gonna do to him."

"No! Nonononono - " This was the first time Alexei had ever 'lost his cool'. Alexei usually had his head on straight – until today. Now a look of panic and deep shame was on his face as he was dragged out of his room, wearing a frilly pink tutu – tights and slippers included. To get him to move, Maya had actually had to tie rope to him, and now he sat in the middle of the room, tied down and utterly humiliated as Brooke, Noah, Trey and even Charlemange were roaring with laughter.

"_This is you fault_." he hissed to Walis, who merely cocked his head to the side in confusion at his master's odd choice in clothing.

"Noah – a-are you filming this?" Brooke choked, looking over to the sandy haired male. He nodded, red-faced from all the laughing.

"He will never be able to live this down." he snickered. Trey clapped the discoloured eyed male on the back and Charlemange wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"I am zending zis to his mother..." she muttered. Alexei looked miserably at the ground as Maya gave him a triumphant smirk.

And Alexei learnt that maybe it was worth letting his dog get ti dyed. At least the dye washes out...


End file.
